


Fairy Tale Collection

by Vehyn



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, MYSHIP, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehyn/pseuds/Vehyn
Summary: A collection of one-shots (that may have extra parts added later) - Summary and rating at the beginning of each chapter.





	1. Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a one-shot collection! Ratings and Summaries will vary and warnings will be given at the beginning of the chapters!

Their hundred-year mission had turned into something far less intimidating or as difficult as they had anticipated. In the span of two years, Team Natsu had annihilated or captured every last Zeref cult faction save one. Which they were currently dealing with.

"Regulas!" Her fist glowed as she sent a mage hurtling through the cave, sending him into his other teammates with devastating force. 

"Go Luce!" Natsu cheered her on from his magical containment unit, two cult members guarding the device similar to the way Kyoka had done to Erza during the Cube incident, a memory which still caused the red head to shiver.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Grays' magic fanned out, pinning the last of the cultists to the ground. He turned expectantly to the barrier and Natsu's captures, watching Erza take them out with a sweep of her halberd. But the barrier holding the pyro refused to drop, "What the hell?"

Before anyone could ponder the situation, a bone chilling roar echoed through the cave and Lucy was off without warning, harnessing Loke's magic to ward off the darkness. Gray and Erza tried to call to her, to stop her from being foolish, but a barrier prevented them from following after the blonde.

"Lucy!" Erza slashed at the barrier, eyes widening as she watched it shimmer before a stray beam of magic lashed out and sent her backwards into the wall beside Natsu.

"Erza!" Gray hissed as his own attack was met with the same result, "Lucy!"

xXx Amnesia xXx

Her feet slammed against the ground with a resounding echo, her lungs burning and chest heaving the further she went into the cave. It was so large that even Regulus was struggling to light it all up, but she kept going. There was something familiar in the roar she heard that had her blood run cold in her vein and she listened to her instincts instead of her head for once. 

Again the roar sounded, the sheer pain she heard in it spurring her on. The closer she got to the source, the harder her heart beat against her ribs, a cold sweat dripping down her neck as she broke through the shadows and into a large cavern lit by countless torches. Flames flickered in a mysterious wind and Lucy could only gasp when she saw the person responsible for the roars she had heard. 

Laxus, battered and bruised, lay in the centre of the room, stuck in a similar barrier to what Natsu had been trapped in. However, this one seemed to be drawing out his magic, lightning crackly in angry arcs, lashing out at any that dared wander too close. 

The cultists in the chamber all turned to her, hearing her curse at them. She glared at each in turn, noticing four had poles held tight to Laxus' arms and legs, seemingly holding him in place as red wisps wrapped around him in a magic circle. Everything seemed ritualistic to her, and the cultists, as per every evil plan, confirmed her suspicions. 

"Stop her. She can't interrupt the ritual! We must not fail our Master!" 

Lucy rolled her eyes, her body glowing faintly before her attire changed, the mark of Taurus proudly displayed on her belt buckled. They tried to overpower her by swarming her, but their attacks were little more than irritating mosquito bites and she lashed out with a roundhouse kick, taking out the majority of the group. Orders were yelled over the cacophony but they had no time to follow through, each mage taken down by a single attack. Vaguely she heard chanting in the background and grabbed a cultist by the neck before hurling the body at the leader, knocking the spell book from his hands to land in the circle. 

Laxus roared once more as the book connected with the magic circle and Lucy could only watch wide eyed as his magic flared, a raging bolt slamming through the roof of the chamber and electrocuting the head Cultist. An ominous rumble echoing before a loud crack sounded from above. She barely had the time to dodge as large sections of the roof collapsed and Lucy weaved her way through the dark mages that were trying to make their own escape. A stone clipped her shoulder and she fell forward, skidding on her hands and knees. 

She hissed, her blonde hair falling loose from their buns on top of her head and she stagger upright, her entire arm numb from the blow as she pressed forward. The second her feet connected with the magic circle Laxus roared, his lightning igniting throughout the area and Lucy didn't even have the strength the scream as she pushed on, thousands of volts of magic surging through her before she collapsed over the blonde mage. She hissed, her vision beginning to spot as she brushed a hand over her keys. 

They warmed to her touch and she knew that they would be safe from the collapsing cave, the familiar darkness encasing her and squishing her into Horologium’s' casing along with the blonde Dragon Slayer, his magic effectively extinguished. 

Through the glass casing she watched as the chamber continued to collapse, many cultist being crushed by the chaos. She finally felt the drain on her magic and released the star dress, revealing her tattered travelling gear. When the ground beneath them cracked, the red magic circle flared before vanishing and Laxus let out another roar, the sound deafening her in the small confines they were in. But despite the limited room, Laxus’ hand still wrapped around her throat, forcing her to look up at him and it was then that she noticed. He wasn't actually with her. At least his mind wasn't. His eyes glowed orange, the pupils slitted as he glared at her. His lips were twisted in a sneer, revealing his sharpened canines. A deep growl resonated from him, proving to her that he was about to go into dragon force. 

Her hands came up, one to the hand on her neck that was slowly tightening its hold and the other to his face, gently caressing his cheek. She tried not to let her panic show, forcing a smile to her face, "Laxus. Hey. Are you okay? I know you don't want to do this."

He only seemed to get angrier with her words and his hand tightened, cutting off her airway. Lucy ground her teeth, her fingers clawing at his hand, her mind going a mile a minute trying to think of a way out of the situation. With only moments left before darkness took her, a situation which would have left them both dead without her magic to feed Horologium, she surged forward, her lips connecting with his. 

His eyes slipped closed and the hand on her throat loosened before shifting into her hair, holding her battered body against his. Despite the situation, she felt herself groan. But before she could really enjoy the feel of him against her, her grew slack, fallen in her arms. His head fell against her shoulder and she let out a breath, feeling a sudden drain on her magic before light suddenly assaulted her eyes. Her spirit had done his job and gotten them out, but before she could say a thing he vanished, dropping her, and a heavy, unconscious slayer, in the field outside the cave.

“Lucy!”

“Luce!” 

“Are you okay?” Her teammates ran up to her, each with various scratches and bruises, but all in one piece. 

“Yeah. I’m okay.” She winced as she pushed the blonde man off her, the shoulder she had injured flaring in pain, “Well not great. But when we get back to Wendy she can heal me up again.” The Wind Dragon Slayer had stayed with the Ruin Knights with their previous captives, needing to help them catalogue every cultist they’d captured to date. 

“Is that Laxus?” Erza knelt down, her hand hovering over the man but not touching. Lucy knelt beside the red head, her eyes staring down at the man in worry.

“Yeah. I don’t really know what they were doing. But it sent him into Dragon Force, so I’m assuming they were trying to get his Lacrima out.” A pang of sadness hit her and a stray tear slipped down her cheek as she rested a hand on his chest, “He was in so much pain…” 

A hand dropped on her uninjured shoulder and she turned to look at Gray, despite the seriousness in his eyes, he managed a smile for her, “Don’t worry Luce. Thanks to you he’s here with us, and we can get him help.”

“Yeah Luce! You should be really proud. You just saved one of the Gods of Ishgar!” Natsu grinned, placing his hands behind his head. Lucy could only laugh at him before sitting down on the ground, the familiar sound of a bell echoing through the clearing. 

“Princess. I have brought some medical supplies for you and the others.” Virgo’s voice broke through the blonde’s thoughts and Lucy smiled.

“Thank you Virgo. I really appreciate it.” Lucy nodded to the woman and allowed her spirit to patch them up. Virgo even returned with some camping gear for them to set up for the night, “You don’t need to do anymore Virgo. You can go back home. Thanks for all your help. And no, there is no need for punishment.”

Virgo just smiled at her Princess before bowing and returning to the Celestial Spirit realm. 

“Well. We’ve all had an eventful day. I say we eat and get some sleep.” Erza had already started handing out some sandwiches that Virgo had left for them and they ate in silence as the sun set before bedding down for the night. Lucy lay the closest to Laxus, the sound of his breathing calming her. Something deep inside her told her he would need her when he woke. And she didn’t have the heart to ignore it. 

xXx Amnesia xXx

Just as she had assumed, Laxus had needed her when she woke. Only it wasn’t how she had expected. She blinked away her fatigue, the strange tickling sensation from her neck successfully drawing her attention and when she saw the source she had to bite her lip to stop from screaming lest she damage the blonde mans ears. 

Laxus was crouched over her, his nose pressed into her neck, breath fanning over her collar bone like a gentle caress. She didn’t dare move more than her head, baring her neck to him as she tried to note her surroundings. The rest of her team were still sound asleep around her, their faint mumbles making her giggle.

“Why are you laughing?” His words were husky and she gasped, blue filling her vision as she stared into his eyes.

“Just my team. How are you feeling Laxus?” He just blinked down at her, his head tilting ever so slightly at her question.

“Laxus…” He tested the word on his tongue, as if it were something foreign for him to say, “Laxus… that’s me.”

She stared at him, the places slowly falling into place before she shot up, forcing him back so sit on his haunches over her. He towered above her, his shoulders broad enough to completely engulf her when he refused to completely straighten.

“Laxus… are you alright?” She pressed a gentle hand to his forehead and watched as he leant into it, “Do you remember where you are? Or… who you are? Do you remember me?”

A low whine echoed through his chest and she tensed. She had braced herself to deal with the repercussions of the abuse he’d sustained, but she hadn’t expected it to be so bad, “No… I don’t know you. But I think I trust you.” Despite the affirmation of her fears, she couldn’t help but feel relieved at his words of trust. That he would allow her to help him.  
“I know Erza, Natsu and Gray. I don’t know you… But I think… I feel like I should somehow…” His eye brows knitted together as he thought, visibly grinding his teeth as he tried to sort the the muddled memories in his head. 

“Laxus. Don’t worry about it. It’ll come back to you. Let’s wait for the others and then we’ll go to Wendy and see if she can fix you up. How’s that sound?” She had expected silence, or a nod, but instead he smiled down at her, the toothy grin making her heart skip a beat before it started pumping loudly in her ears. 

“Yeah. I like the sound of the Blondie.” 

The familiar nickname had her smiling and she patted the ground next to her which he took as a ‘sit down’ command and silently obeyed. Something drew him closer to her and he wrapped an arm across her shoulders and pulled her against him. 

They sat in silence, hers strained as she held down the urge to question him. But she didn’t have to hold back for long when the first rays of sunlight peaked through the trees and woke their companions. It was Natsu that noticed their position first. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Laxus!” Natsu only got a growl in response and the blonde man pulled Lucy into his lap, ignoring how she protested.

“Natsu. Leave him be. We should pack up and get to Wendy as quickly as possible so that he may be returned to normal.” Erza placed a diplomatic hand between the two men, halting Natsu’s approach.

“But… But Erza…” Natsu’s shoulders sagged, glaring at the blonde man who just smirked back at him.

“No. Now grab your things. We’re moving on. We need to get food soon or we’ll just have more trouble on our plate.” Erza shook her head, light reflecting off her hair and making it glow like fire. It made Laxus snarl and only Lucy’s hand on his cheek calmed him down.

“Come on Laxus.” Lucy whispered to him, finding her ability to be his anchor endearing and also nerve-wracking. 

He nodded into her hand before standing, holding her easily in his arms. She let out an undignified squeak, wrapping her hands around his neck. His chuckled vibrated through his chest and into her, settling her instantly

‘What’s this feeling?’ She blinked up at him as she thought, ‘It’s Laxus. I barely even know him!’ Despite her thoughts she felt her cheeks grow hot and she looked away, avoiding the curious glances of her team mates as they took off, Erza taking the lead into the woods. They walked for the better part of an hour with Laxus refusing to let her walk before they made it to town, an anxious Wendy waiting at the gate.

“Erza. Natsu. Gray. Lucy! I’m so glad you’re all okay. When I didn’t hear from you last night I feared the worst.” Wendy ran up to them, embracing each in turn.

“Really child. I told you they would be just fine.” Carla tsk’ed as she walked up to the group, her eyes growing wide when she took notice of the newest addition of the group, “Laxus?”

The blonde man just blinked down at the white cat, his head tilting in question, “There’s a white… talking cat, here?” He phrased it as a question and Lucy laid a hand on his wrist.

“Don’t worry Laxus. We’ll get you fixed up.” She smiled up at him and turned to Wendy, “Wendy. Can you please have a look at Laxus? He was being tortured by the cult and it looks like it’s affected his memories.”

The bluenette stared between the blondes before nodding quickly, grabbing the mans free hand before leading them through town. She entered the inn they stayed at before drawing them into a room, forcing Erza, Gray and Natsu to stay outside.

“Okay Laxus. Please take a seat on the bed.” Wendy instructed, organising her supplies with Carla. The whole time the giant of a man looked down at the smaller Celestial mage and only followed the Sky Maiden’s orders when Lucy nudged him forward, “You too Lucy. You were hurt too. I don’t know all of it, but I can tell you had something to do with saving Laxus.”

“There’s no use denying it Lucy. We can see the bandages.” Carla chastised the woman before forcing her to sit next to Laxus.

“You were hurt… trying to save me?” The blonde man stared at her with worry in his eyes, and something else that she couldn’t quite place.

“We’re nakama Laxus. Of course I would do everything I could. And you were saved. That’s all that matters.” She placed a gentle hand on his face as Wendy approached and the bluenette carefully drew their attention. 

“Okay Lucy. I need you to tell me what happened, so I know what to look for…” Wendy carefully placed her glowing hands on the top of his head, the soothing effect of her magic taking effect almost instantly and he was lost to them, his mind wandering as images played through his mind. Memories, he realised. It was only when a blinding pain seared through him that he roared, only a familiar feeling of arms holding him keeping him from lashing out. 

“It’s okay Laxus, you’re alright. I promise.” Her words lulled him into a peaceful sleep and when he finally woke, his eyes were heavy and his muscles felt like noodles. 

“Laxus…” The voice called him, gently pulling him from the recesses of his mind, “Laxus? Are you okay?” Soft hands brushed his hair from his face and he moaned, cracking his eyes open only enough to confirm his suspicions of who was with him.

“Blondie…” He whispered, carefully shifting himself to look at her, his hand lifted to cradle her face, “You’re still here?”

She let out a small laugh, a sound that caused butterflies to take over his stomach, “Of course Sparkie. I told you I’d be here for you.” She smiled down at him and covered his hand with her own.

“That means I can heal you now Lucy.” Wendy’s voice entered his ears and his eyes widened when he noticed the white standing out against her tanned skin.

“You’re hurt!” He bolted upright, only to be caught by the smaller mage when he swayed dangerously.

“Calm down Laxus. Like I said before, it was worth it.” She gave him another smile before moving away, shrugging out of her button up shirt. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks, only to realise she had a sports bra on and a collection of bandages across her torso and one of her shoulders. 

“Lucy…” The woman only gave him a small smile as Wendy went about her work, explaining that she would leave her cuts half healed to prompt her body to start healing itself and set the bone in her shoulder properly. 

“Thanks Wendy.” The young Sky Slayer just blushed and left the room with a brief call that she would inform the others that they were able to enter.

Laxus took the time to study the blonde woman before him. Until this point in time, she had always been the light of Fairy Tail. The woman that made everyone smile like it was a disease and who never gave up no matter how grave the situation seemed. She was an enigma, and he was more than happy to learn everything that was Lucy. He stood from the bed, making sure his legs were responding to his thoughts before he approached her, wrapping his arms around her and drawing a shocked squeak from her.

“Lucy… Thank you…”


	2. Dollhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal. It’s something we expect, but when it actually happens, we can take extreme measures to forget. Infidelity is the worst betrayal she could think of. And it happened.
> 
> Rated MA 15+ - alcohol and other themes (Mature themes below)

She ignored the whispers, each stare burning a hole in the back of her head as she took another shot. Everything shifted around her, blissfully unaware of the worried glances everyone sent her way as they passed. The barmaid did her duty and refilled her empty glass, blue eyes trying to find the cause of her drinking without actually uttering the question. 

"Lucy?" The brunette, at least she thought the speaker was a brunette, sat down beside her, a mug of beer sloshing on the bar top, "Another day of drowning in alcohol?" She was answered with a wobbly nod, the blonde woman taking down her shot before collecting her fruity cocktail, "I hear ya' there girl! Mira! Another round for the two of us! The strongest shit ya got!"

Whatever answer the brunette received was lost on the blonde as she stared into the pink concoction in her hand. She knew she should have stopped well before; she should have stopped days before. But she couldn't bear to go home to the cold walls and pictures that betrayed the perfect dollhouse life she had once lived. A life that had ended not long ago. There was an ache in her chest, the pain dulled only by the poison she drank every day since the incident. 

"Come on Plue. We're almost home." Lucy smiled as she turned down the dirt track, a large basket in hand with a collection of fruits she had picked for the evening meal she had planned to surprise her boyfriend with. The very thought of the lightning slayer had her insides warming and she picked up her pace. His voice rang in her ears, her joy almost palpable. 

It was only when she neared her destination that something caught her off-guard, the faint sound of a womans’ scream echoed through the woods. Lucy froze for a split second before she sent Plue away and dropped her basket, her whip in hand as she took off running.

The familiar house loomed before her, the place she would soon call home, and she almost broke down the front door. And when she entered the house, wished instantly regrated her decision, her heart shattering into a million little pieces at her feet.

“Here you go ladies… And Cana. Don’t encourage her too much.” The silverette moved away, disappearing from her blurry sight and the blonde downed her drink before reaching for the newest creation. Cana wrapped an arm around her shoulders, lovingly and protectively, her heart bleeding for her friend. But if alcohol helped her cope, she would support the blonde as well as she could. 

“Come on Luce! This will really hit the spot, I promise! Then you can forget all about it.” 

A lone tear slipped down the blondes’ cheek as she grabbed the glass in a white knuckled hold before taking the liquid in one go, the alcohol burning a trail of fire down her throat to warm her frozen heart. 

“Laxus!” The woman screamed, her broken words scratching themselves against her eardrums, her memory burning the image into her brain to forever remember the betrayal of the day. 

“Fuck! Shut up already!” He gave a ragged growl, pounding into the woman on the couch, his neck straining as wet dripped down his neck. They were oblivious to the intrusion, or would have been, if Lucy hadn’t dropped her whip. It was the woman who looked up first, a devious fire burning in her green eyes.

“You have a kinky side do you? I didn’t know you wanted an extra in our little party, but I’m more than happy to oblige.” She said, licking her lips as she looked over her shoulder at Laxus. Her words however caused him to pause, his eyebrows flying up on his forehead as his head snapped up.

“What the fuck are you- Lucy?” Blue clashed with brown and the silence that dragged out was deafening. 

The drink hit her instantly, mixing together with everything else she had ingested through the morning and she staggered away from the table, her memories, the ones she had hoped to forget, flashed before her eyes. She was no longer in the guild hall, surrounded by worried families that had already suspected something was incredibly wrong with the blonde woman, but in the house that had sealed her away from the world, that had once provided her with a solace… before the rug was pulled out from under her feet. 

“Laxus…” A single tear slipped from her eye, but her body refused to move, each muscle slowly shutting down until only her vision remained, her lungs and heart working by sheer preservation despite her wishing they would just stop. 

“No… baby. Don’t stop.” The woman mewled, only the be violently shoved against the coach. Laxus stood, the evidence of his actions out for the whole world to see, for the woman that had been his world, to see. 

“Lucy… I… please. This…” He tried to approached her, but she only flinched, her eyes draw to his proudly erect member and the wet evidence of his pleasurable rendezvous. 

“No… No…” She shook her head, the tears falling like fire down her face, her body overtaken by the shakes, “I… Why? This isn’t happening…” She couldn’t look him in the eye, stepped back for every one he took forward. 

“Lucy.” The voice stopped her cold and she froze, her blurry vision picking up the familiar purple silk shirt of the man she had shared such intimate and tragic memories with, “You’re being stupid.”

She wanted to think it was wishful thinking, that she heard the worry in his voice, but the cynical part of her called her a fool, echoing his words so flawlessly that she hissed. Her body locked up, unable to force herself to face him. 

“Hey. Back off arsehole! She’s like this because of you!” Cana called from the bar, the sound of glass breaking echoing through the now silent guild. 

“What do you mean Cana?” Mira’s sweet voice filtered through the panic and Lucy sighed, deflating where she stood and she finally looked up, her blood shot eyes meeting stormy blue. Eyes that had once shone with passion were now cold, something she thought was his self defence mechanism, but her heart told her was his hatred for her. His disgust.

“Lucy… I know this looks bad… But I warned you. I can’t change the way you want me to. I said we should be in an open relationship. I warned you…” Even as he spoke, each word sealed her heart a little more, little spikes stretching the fabric of her very being, but somewhere deep inside, she knew she would never be fixed, never fill the holes he left. Not after this. 

“You wouldn’t change? You said you loved me… that you would do anything for me…” Fire entered her eyes and she glared at him, her rage taking root deep within and her lips twisted back across her teeth, a vicious snarl taking over her usually happy face, “And you can’t change for me?” 

“Lucy… you were gone for three months. We’ve only been together for six… I didn’t see the big-“ He froze when she was suddenly in front of him, her chest heaving as she lowered her hand. His cheek stung, he figured her palm did too, but he didn’t say anything. 

“You asked me to move in. I forgave you the first time…” She let out a cold laugh, more tears falling as she looked around him to stare at the woman who finally realised the severity of the situation as she gathered her clothes in a hurry, “Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice… shame on me.” Mechanically Lucy leant down to collect her whip from the ground, turning her back on the man she thought she loved.

“She means… we aren’t playing house anymore.” Even to her own ears, no matter how much the alcohol messed with her head, she sounded cold… broken. 

Lucy could hear it still, echoing in her head, how people had celebrated their announcement of being a couple, being dubbed the Fairy Tail Power Couple. How those words burned her now. 

“Lucy…” He growled low in his throat, his arm shooting out to grab hers none too lightly and she laughed, a hollow sound that tore through the silence.

“What? You don’t want them to know?” A wicked gleam shone in her dull brown eyes and she smiled something cruel, “You don’t want them to know that you threw me away so that you could wet your dick with some hussy?”

The foul words fell from her lips without hesitation, cementing both the rumours and her feelings. Burying anything she had left for the man. 

“Laxus!” The call of the guild master caught their attention, but they refused to break eye contact, “Is this true?”

His silence was answer enough and Lucy tore herself out of his hold, her arm an angry red from where he had held her. 

“But… I know it wasn’t right, but it’s happened before, and you made up. You can do it again…” Mira sounded hopeful, but everyone knew it was a false sense of hope the demon tried to instil and Lucy just shook her head.

“You can’t fix what’s broken Mira. There’s no spell for that.” Lucy stepped backwards, one foot behind the other, the guild parting for her as she made her way to the doors, “Master. I’m going on the solo mission I requested. I don’t know if I’ll be back…”

She was gone before she even received a response and it was only when the words registered through the blonde man’s head that he screamed, his voice breaking as he called for her, “LUCY!”

No one had noticed the way she had held her stomach as she ran.


	3. The Princess and the Bandit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The land of Magnolia was a peaceful land, where the rich took from the poor and the poor took from the earth. It was a merciless cycle that had left citizens in a state of constant hunger, left to suffer the drought that ravaged the fields and dried up the lakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by Robin Hood: Men in Tights. Please take note there is reference to rape, abuse and so forth.

Summary: The land of Magnolia was a peaceful land, where the rich took from the poor and the poor took from the earth. It was a merciless cycle that had left citizens in a state of constant hunger, left to suffer the drought that ravaged the fields and dried up the lakes.

Because the nobility had power, it became illegal for those of middleclass or higher to provide for the poor, a crime punishable by death by order of the New King of Fiore. But one brave woman rebelled. And with her actions, drew the attention of both the law and the rebel bandits. What price will she pay for her actions? And will anyone be able to save her?

  **xXx The Princess and the Bandit xXx**

 The markets were bustling with early morning activity. Vendors calling to buyers, and beggars seeking help from those they knew would turn a blind eye. Child crowded on street corners, huddled around small fires in vain, trying their best to ward off the winter chill. None of them looked up at those that passed, knowing that no one would help. But as a bag dropped beside them, a hessian sack worn and torn with age, the children held their breath, eyes scanning the crowd quickly noticing a cloaked figure at the corner of the street, only a faint smile visible from under the hood before the person vanished around the corner.

 "Romeo..." The whisper drew the boy’s attention and he turned to see his blue haired companion gather the sack in her arms, the weight of it staggering her.

 "Yeah. I know Wendy." With one final look at the corner where the person disappeared he turned and grabbed the bag before scurrying away, Wendy right behind him, "We need to tell Laxus."

  **xXx The Princess and the Bandit xXx**

 "My lady. You really should be more cautious. One day someone will see-" A man stepped up beside her as she lowered her hood, smiling at the stall owner before her as she surveyed the wares.

 "I know very well what the consequences are Leo. It is something you remind me of every day." She turned a bright smile on him and the ginger haired guard blushed, "And yet I can't find it in me to turn a blind eye. We aren't even in the capital, surely the guards have some sympathy."

She handed coins over to the merchant and collected a basket of apples from the table before strolling away, taking pride in the gasp that came from the shop keep, "Miss, tis too much!"

 With only a wave, she continued on her way, Leo following a step behind her, "Lady Lucy..."

 Lucy stopped short of the end of the street, her cloak fluttering around her in the Winter wind, "Leo. I appreciate your concern. I know you all worry. But I will not stop. I cannot-"

 "Lady Heartfilia!" A greasy voice called to her and she supressed a shiver before plastering a smile on her face, turning with a flourish to greet their surprise companion.

 "Lord Everlue. What a pleasure it is to bump into you on such a fine day." The man glanced at the sky, his mouth twisting down before he shook his head.

 "Of course, Lady Heartfilia. It is always a fine day with you around." Everlue grabbed her offered had and landed a wet kiss on it, something the caused her insides to rebel against the action.

 "What can I do for you, my Lord?" Lucy tried to pry her hand away as gently as she could, trying not to seem visibly disgusted by the man before her, and it was only Leo's reassuring presence that had her stand tall before the slimy Lord.

 "Why, I was wondering if my Lady had a date for the Royal Ball? Surely a woman of your calibre would have already been snapped up." He smirked at her, a sinister gleam in his eyes.

 "My Lord, it is with regret that my father has forbidden a date for myself. He finds it an opportune event to find me a fiancé." She tried to swallow her anger, and almost failed when he laughed.

 "Of course. You are eighteen after all. Wait any longer and you will be less desirable than ever, Lady Heartfilia. A woman like you should have already been married and bearing the heir to your husband. Any older and you’ll be a useless spinster."

 Before she could retort, Leo stepped between them, his back angle to obscure Lucy from view, even as he dropped into a shallow bow, "My Lady. We have things to do, we must away at once."

 With a quick nod of gratitude, Lucy peered over the ginger males shoulder and gave the Lord a quick curtsy before turning and stomping away as elegantly as she could, "The nerve of that man! How dare he, that pompous, egotistical-"

 "I believe ass is the word you are looking for." Leo interrupted, only to be met with a glare filled with mirth.

 "Heavens no Leo. That's an insult to donkeys everywhere."

 They both laughed, making their way through the bustling market place, Lucy dropping the occasional apple until her basket was empty.

 "But in all seriousness my Lady, I fear this Ball will not be all it has been made out to be." As they left the town centre, the Heartfilia manor looming in the distance, the air grew tense.

 "I know Leo. With King Fiore leading the war in Alvarez, his brother has taken control of the nobility. It's been so long that I myself fear him dead. And worse yet, Virgo mentioned _he_ has been sending letters to my father." Lucy bit her lip, glancing out at the untamed river beside their path.

 "That does not bode well for us at all." Leo stopped, placing a hand on her arm so that he could look at her, "But fear not Lucy. We won't allow anything to come of it. Your safety is our first priority, and we will not stain your mother’s name with our failure."

 Tears gathered in chocolate eyes and she smiled, "Of course Leo. My mother had the best collection of guards in Magnolia. She wanted nothing but the best for us. And now you are all my cherished friends. There is no doubt in my mind that you will succeed, always."

 The remainder of their stroll to the Heartfillia mansion was quiet, enjoying each other’s presence. But the atmosphere within the grounds was like death, servants could be heard scurrying around in shadow, but the skies had only darkened with the threat of rain and Lucy shared a look with her guard before they dashed inside.

 "Hurry up you sorry lot! His Highness will be here at any moment!" The sound of something shattering echoed in their ears and Lucy ran down the hall in time to see her hand maiden Aries on the ground, her pale hands already cut from the broken glass she was trying to pick up, "You pathetic wench! How do you expect to repay that? Well!"

 The familiar whip raised in the air, the tell-tale crack echoing a second before it struck flesh and a gasp rang out before complete silence fell.

 "I'm s-sorry. My L-Lady." Aries sobbed, watching a drop of blood hit the floor. Lucy stood over her, breathing ragged as her shoulder slowly bled, but she refused to fall, her back-straightening moments later. The whip had sliced straight through the cloak and shoulder of her dress, exposing the ravaged flesh for all present to see.

 The servants’ whispers started up soon after, the smallest sound easily carried away by the wind from the windows in the hall, and Lucy met the furious eyes of her father.

 "I won't have you abuse my guards father." Both glared at each other, neither relenting, and her father visibly strained, the vein on his neck budging while his grip tightened on the whip, the leather creaking under the strain.

 "You insolent little girl! How dare you talk back to me!" The whip cracked again and this time Lucy did gasp, the skin on her cheek splitting easily, "Now what man will want you? You're ruined!" Despite his words, there was no regret to be seen, only rage and hatred.

 "My, my. It seems I've walked into a family spat." The sudden voice had them reeling and Jude dropped the whip, dropping to one knee in an instant.

 "Your Highness. Forgive me. I had hoped to have had more time to prepare." Jude didn't stand, even when a pair of black leather boots entered his field of vision.

 "It should be I apologising to you My Lord Heartfilia. It was I who drop by on such short notice." The King smirked and met Lucy's defiant glare, his eyes holding a wicked gleam, "As for your question, I would take her. It would be entertaining to break her."

 His words made her shiver and she carefully grabbed her ruined cloak to cover her skin, his soulless eyes staring straight through her. He approached with an air of laziness, his hand caressing her split cheek and chilling her to the bone. There was a knowing look in his eyes, like he had a secret he didn’t want to tell anyone.

 "Yes. I would very much like to claim her. I wonder how long it would take me to rid her of that stubbornness." Lucy bit the inside of her cheek, holding back her retorts with everything she had, "Stand Jude. And we will discuss our plans. I grow tired of sending letters hither and tither."

 Lucy watched them go before disappearing behind her father’s study door. Her knees finally buckled, striking the ground with a dull thud. A cold sweat had broken out across her skin and Leo and Aries fussed over her, unsure what to do.  Heaviness settled in her stomach, "I'm now informally engaged... to the False King of Fiore..."

  **xXx The Princess and the Bandit xXx**

 "Laxus! Laxus!"

 A tall blonde man turned, his eyes landing on the the children running up to him.

 "Romeo. Wendy. Back already? I swear you were due back tomorrow." Laxus bent down, letting the kids catch their breath before continuing, "What has you in such a rush?"

 "It's this!" Romeo thrust the bag forward and Laxus blinked, carefully taking the bag from the boy and opened it. An array of fruit and bread sat inside, enough to feed a small group of starving children for days.

 "Where did you get this?" His voice was harsh, and Wendy flinched.

 "U-um. A person dropped it next to us and disappeared around a corner before we could talk to them. A then we heard the whispers while we made our away from town." She took a deep breath, "The children said they'd found apples along the edge of the streets, clean and uneaten. They say the Golden Princess leaves it for them."

"The Golden Princess? I highly doubt a noble or royal would risk their necks with the False King in charge." With a hum, Laxus stood up straight, "How long ago did you leave town?"

 "It took us about two days walk to get here. The storm really slowed us down." Romeo rubbed the back of his neck and waited anxiously for Laxus' reply, “But we did overhear the guards in town saying that the King was visiting a noble of the town. And we heard the other children, they were saying he was going to visit the Golden Princess. They were worried that she’d been caught.”

 "That means that whatever noble left this for you will likely be at the coronation ball tomorrow night in Crocus. Time to ruffle some royal feathers. Gather the Thunder Legion and send a message to the war party that we won't be available for contact. Gramps and Erza won't be happy, but that's just too bad. We need to make our stand."

 People ran through the camp, trading gear and repairing items for each other while Laxus looked over the map he had of Crocus Castle.

 "Boss! I hear we're finally doin' something?" A helmeted male stepped up beside him at the table.

 "Lord Laxus has his plans. Just because you are impatient, doesn't mean he hasn't been doing anything." On Laxus' other side stepped a man with a red coat and shocking green hair.

 "Bicklow. Freed. Glad you could join us. Where's Evergreen?" Laxus glanced behind him to make sure the brunette wasn't trying to sneak away.

 "Mrs Strauss is currently suffering a severe bout of morning sickness my Lord. My sister is tending to her." Luxas blinked at the silverette that had popped up beside him, effectively shoving Bixlow away.

 "Well then..." He was stumped as to what he should respond with, but the knowing smile the crossed her face had him sighing, "Keep doing what you're doing then Lisanna." And with that he turned back to the others, each of the men surveying the map.

 “The False King is having his coronation. With his brother out of the capital, he’s trying to worm his way in as quickly as possible. The citizens have suffered long enough under his control.” Laxus hummed as he placed some pieces on the map, “Mard Geer is going to make life hell for everyone that doesn’t bow to him. We’ve been following up on the rumours of a noble helping the poor in a certain town. Wendy and Romeo just returned and proved them true. No doubt she’ll be at the ball. And chances are Mard Geer has heard of her and set his sights on her.”

 “Um… I’m sorry Laxus…. But what exactly… I mean, what is _wrong_ with Mard Geer that makes him so horrible?” Wendy perched on one of the nearby barrels, eating some food Lisanna had brought to her.

 With a sigh, Laxus turned back to the map, “As you know, Toma, _King Fiore,_ went to Seven to merge to war effort against Alvarez. We’ve done some digging on our end, which is why Gramps and Team Natsu as well as the others went with him. We found out that Mard Geer, while related to Toma, is also in talks with Zeref. With the promise of being King, Mard Geer was left to take over while Zeref had his brother. In the short time the king has been gone, the Princess has also gone missing and the people have suffered. But you know that, don’t you?” The light of suspicion glittered in his eyes and he smirked when Wendy squeaked, “Don’t think I don’t notice you brat. But in saying that, I could use your help again. We need to find this _Golden Princess._ If she really is a noble helping the poor, no matter how careful she’s been, she’s likely caught Mard Geers attention. We need you to find her at the Ball.”

What he didn’t know was that the Golden Princess had already been thrown to the wolves.

**xXx The Princess and the Bandit xXx**

The day dawned cold and dreary, the gentle patter of rain urging her to burrow further into her sheets and never wake up. But her loyal guard was nudging her, forcing her to join the waking world.

 “Miss Lucy. Please, you must prepare for your travel to Crocus.” Virgo’s voice floated through her mind, forcing her to open her eyes. Everything was dark, the light of the sun blocked by heavy rain clouds and the lack of fire light. The entire manor had been emptied, her father already preparing to move into the palace.

 The Coronation was already upon her and nausea threatened to drive her to the latrine, her stomach knotting itself in ways she never imaged to have been so painful.

 “Miss L-Lucy. Please. You must be strong. We’ll get you through it.” Aries, her guard and seamstress, gently pulled her from the bed, going about the morning routine of dressing the Heiress and now future Princess of Fiore. The thought made them all sick, what with Lucy having grown up in the presence of Princess Hisui and knowing the role was not her own to take.

 The whole time, Lucy acted on autopilot, going through the motions as she had practiced since her encounter with her future husband. Act poised. Show no emotion. Show no weakness. Be defiant but elegant. Each of her twelve guards had tried to help her, train her, some even going so far as to sneak her out at night so that she could learn some basic self-defence, though Capricorn did get an ear-full from her father the next morning when he had heard of the incident. Lucy had endured another beating due to her vocal defence of her guard, but she had taken it all with her head held high, certain that she would face far worse from the False King. 

 Before she knew it, Lucy was clad in a tight corset, the pink overdress reminding her of roses, while the lace decal gave it an air of elegance and calm, everything that internally, Lucy was not.

 “It will all be alright Miss Lucy. Leo and Virgo will travel with you and be close at hand at all times. The rest of us will meet you in Crocus at a later date.” Capricorn helped her into the carriage, ignoring the way he watched his charge, essentially his daughter, into her seat, “Leo. A moment.”

 The ginger guard left his post by the rear wheels, following the hulking male towards to stables, “Has everything been handled?” Leo kept a careful eye on where his princess sat, making sure nothing foul happened while he was away.

 “Laxus and his team will be at the Coronation ball. He’s going to keep an eye out for the Golden Princess. Leo, you said she had stopped her silly games.” Capricorn nailed Leo with a solid glare, watching as the ginger man shrivelled under his gaze.

 “I… You know how difficult she can be. She ignores all our warnings and there is only so much we can do while we are in public.” Leo tried to reason, fear clutching at his heart. Not because he feared Capricorn would strike him, he knew the man too well for that, but fear for his princess and her uncertain future. But the man before him just sighed, his face aging by years as his own worry showed.

 “I know. We all love her. And we have tried everything. But with Mard Geer, his guards will most certainly catch her in the capital… I just…”

 “I know Capricorn. We’ll do everything in our power to make sure she’s safe.” The men nodded at each other, parting ways quietly.

  **xXx The Princess and the Bandit xXx**

The night of the banquet was upon her far faster than she had hoped, the gold diadem on her forehead weighing heavily on her head. When she had first seen the band, she couldn’t deny how beautiful the intricate weave of gold and crystals were, but the image had been tarnished by the meaning behind it.

 Her golden locks wove through the diadem before falling in waves down her back, even her hair decorated with pristine gems that all the nobles in attendance would be jealous of. Blonde strands glistened in the light almost as much as her crystal necklace, the fine jewels drawing the eyes of everyone she passed to her chest, the fur trim of her dress doing nothing to protect her from prying eyes. The pastel pink of her dress didn’t hide her either, with groups of guests hushing when she approached to make introductions.

 “Lady Heartfilia, how… _surprising_ to see you here.” The familiar voice sent a chill down her spine, but whether it was out of disgust or fear she couldn’t say.

 “Lord Jackal.” Lucy curtsied, refusing to lower her head to the horrible man before her. His own suit was decorated in dark fur and a multitude of badges and pins awarded for his service. But Lucy knew they were false, Jackal was Mard Geer’s right hand, only in power since the Late King vanished, “I could say the same for you. Last I heard, the Guard had been dispatched to the border to protect from the unruly forces of Seven.”

 The man sputtered, his eyes narrowing rapidly at her slight, “Listen here girlie… Mard Geer needed me here. Someone of my importance shouldn’t be sent to deal with such a little squabble. Not that it’s any of your business.”

 Lucy bit her tongue, stopping the retort dead when she met the eyes of her fiancé over Jackals shoulder. His eyes were dark, unreadable and pinning her down with such a stare that she held her breath.

 “My, my. It seems you two are getting to know each other well.” Mard Geer placed a hand on Jackal’s shoulder, causing even the fearless Leader of the Guard to pale, “But we can’t get too riled up here. That just wouldn’t be good for the Royal image would it now?”

 Jackal swallowed audibly, turning his head away from his King, “Of course your Majesty. I apologise if my actions caused-“

 “Not to worry Jackal. You know your place very well by now. But Miss Heartfilia on the other hand…” The King stalked forward, his eyes looking her up and down, “Relax my dear. The dread can wait.” His hand slipped around her waist and he pressed her close, so close that their noses bumped, and breath mingled. It took everything she had not to gag at his touch.

 “Ladies and Gentlemen!” The crowd around them hushed at the sudden call, drawing their attention to the entrance door to see the speaker, “I, Priestess upon the seat of the Royal council, welcome all to this momentous occasion!”

 Some nobles clapped, others cheers while Lucy felt like the carpet had been pulled out from under her feet.

 “Tonight, we not only celebrate the crowning of our King, Ruler of Fiore, Mard Geer, brother to the late King… But we also celebrate his engagement!” Again cheers rose up and Lucy was tugged forward, her feet moving automatically while her brain tried to process the proceedings, “Tonight, the two will be wed, and Fiore will finally have it’s King and Queen once more-“

Any other proclamation was cut off by an explosion, hiding not only the priestess but the guards by the door as well.

 “It’s about time you learnt your place you half-baked _king_!” More explosions erupted throughout the room, forcing Lucy to the ground by the sheer force of them, debris landing all around her and even some fell on her, burning and tearing her dress.

 “You snivelling, pathetic-“ Mard Geer tried to approach his target, but where they actually were was a mystery even to the King.

 “Your Majesty. Leave this to us!” Jackal ran from the back of the room, red splatters decorating his skin in a way that made Lucy sick to her stomach. But her gaze was noticed, and Jackal leered, “Don’t worry. The people that were behind me saved my life. It won’t be in vain.”

 It was then that Lucy notice the rubble at the back of the room, exactly where the throne had been. Where she _would_ have been had she not put up a fuss before the ball began and held up the celebrations. But it was what she saw leaking out of the rubble that had her clutching her mouth in a bid to ward off the nausea.

 “Aww. Is the little Princess s-“

 “Jackal!” Everything seemed to freeze, guards and guests alike, “Find them and put a stop to them. Nothing will stop me from being King! I will be crowned tonight! Find Seilah. Stupid council rules dictate I must be wed before taking the throne. No one will stop me!” His eyes were manic, dust and debris coating his hair in a fine layer of grim, “Kyoka! Find me more Council witnesses! Now!”

 It was the hand that fisted in her hair that forced her to move, her feet staggering under her as Mard Geer dragged her through the destroyed throne room. Guests ran, others cried over those trapped in rubble while some even dared to steal from overturned tables. But it all went unnoticed by the to-be-King.

 Her diadem fell askew on her head, random crystals falling to the floor to be crushed under panicked feet. But the pain in her head did nothing to diminish her fear, no distraction was capable of saving her from the tyrant’s war path. But just as they reached the archway leading to the inner garden, a shadow stole over them, taking her breath away. A fist crashed down, ripping Mard Geer away from her and sending her crashing to the floor. She cried out as she landed, curling up against the wall to nurse her bruised side but she refused to move her eyes from the unmoving body of her fiancé.

It was only when the shadow moved into her peripheral vision that she turned to her rescuer. Or who she hoped was her rescuer. He towered over her, the shadows of the candle light dancing off of him and highlighting his blonde hair and piercing eyes. His lips turned down in a harsh frown and she gulped, pressing herself as far back as the wall allowed. The din of chaos in the room behind her was only background noise to the blood rushing through her ears, her heart beating like a drum in her chest.

 “Get up.” The gruff voice echoed from somewhere around her, but she hadn’t seen the man speak, his face remaining firm as he stared at her.

 “I said get up you stupid bitch.” That call did get the man before her to turn to the speaker, his blue eyes piercing as they caught the light of the inferno that the Throne room had become.

 “Jackal. You never change.” The man spoke, running a hand through his unruly hair.

 “Dreyar! You should be dead along with the rest of the sorry lot you call family!” Something shifting in the mans eyes at Jackal’s jeers and he instantly drew his sword, levelling it with Jackal’s neck, the very tip of it nicking the flesh there.

 “And you should have been rotting in the ground. But it seems death refuses to meet with us.” The man glared and Jackal laughed, a manic gleam in his eyes as he drew his own sword in retaliation.

 “Come on then Laxus. Maybe Lady Death will finally open her arms to one of us!” Jackal’s swing went wide, slamming into the ground by Lucy with enough force to create sparks and she couldn’t bite back the scream that escape her, flinching back from the weapon. The two men engaged in battle before her eyes, one with swings wild enough to lop heads off of any that dared wander too close and the other with a fierce determination echoed in every step he took. It was a mesmerising dance of death and hatred, something horrible enough that she wanted to look away, but she couldn’t find the strength to draw her eyes away.

 “Excuse me, miss?” She jumped, biting her tongue as her head swung to the side. A vague familiarity rushed to the forefront of her mind, but Lucy couldn’t place where she’d seen the young girl before, “We should go. Before they realise Mard Geer is unconscious and send reinforcements.”

 Lucy only nodded numbly, taking the hand of the young girl and allowing herself to be lead away from the battle and into the cool air of the garden. Her bones protested to her weight, but she forged on, standing when they were out of sight and hidden by dense bushes.  

 “You should be safe now. The others are already starting to leave.” The girl sent her a heart warming smile and Lucy could only stare, a sentence forming on the tip of her tongue as she tried to process everything that had happened.

 “You… how do I know you? And what’s going on? Surely you couldn’t have come for me? And who was that inside? I-“ She stopped mid-sentence, feeling the gentle pressure of her hand being squeezed.

 “You need to breath Miss Heartfilia. My name is Wendy. I’m part of a Guild established during the reign of the King. King Toma E. Fiore I mean. Part of our Guild went with the King as a favour and the rest of us stayed here to protect the kingdom. You know me because you helped Romeo and I, even though it went against the law. We protect anyone that does that, because the current law is wrong. When we heard about the Coronation and wedding through a reliable source, saying that the Golden Princess was to be Queen, we knew we needed to rush our plans.” Wendy took a deep breath before continuing, “I know it’s a lot to take in. But we have a Fortune Teller in our Guild, she’s quite gifted. She told us that you were important. So, we’re here now. We’ll get you out of here.”

 Lucy could only nod, her eyes wide as her legs gave out on her, “This… this is all so… so confusing.” Her eyes burned, but tears refused to fall. The bile bubbled in her throat, but her body refused to expel it. Her emotions had been in turmoil since the announcement of her engagement and now it seemed as though her mind had shuttered everything in a bid to protect her, shutting down until she was numb all over.

 “Princess!” The voice called for her and she looked up listlessly. Wendy tried to speak to her, but her eyes remained rivetted on the figure approaching her, the familiar orange hair swaying in the winds of the fire, “Lucy! You’re alright. Good work Wendy.”

 But even his voice was heard as though she were submerged in water, sinking deeper into the darkness of the abyss that threatened to swallow her whole.

 “Lucy?” He called to her, wrapping a cloak around her shoulders to warm her and hide her ruined dress, “Lucy can you hear me?”

 “She’s gone into shock.” The man, Laxus, approached, his sword coated in red and his side a bloody mess, but it seemed he was the victorious one in his battle.

 “Laxus. You’re injured!” Wendy rushed to him, fussing over his side to which he responded to placing a heavy hand in her hair.

 “It’s not me you should be worried about Wendy. Besides, Jackal turned out worse. But the coward ran off with the fake King when he realised I had the upper hand.” Laxus turned his eyes to Lucy, blue clashing with brown and his frown deepened, “Loke. You’re Mistress doesn’t look too good.”

 All eyes turned to the blonde woman to see her wavering on the spot, struggling to get to her feet. She held a deathly grey pallor that had Loke in a panic, the ginger haired guard rushing to her but unsure where to grab her. His hands fluttered but Lucy ignored him, taking an unsteady step towards Laxus, her lips moved without sound, her hand, covered in soot she hadn’t noticed before, reached up, stroking the cut on his face, fingers trailing over his eye as softly as she could.

 “You… you got hurt. Because of me?” She tried to speak louder, but it only came out as a whisper, her heart beating once more. Being by him was like a breath of fresh air, a sense of safety cocooning her in a way she had never felt before, “Why would you-“

 “ **Heartfilia!”**

 The shout echoed through the garden, a resounding silence following it as the group turned to the garden entrance. Mard Geer seethed as he glared at them through the bushes, a thick line of blood dripping down from his hairline. Jackal stood by his side, a sneer so sinister it had Lucy rooted to the spot.

 “You will not leave here alive Heartfilia! You will be my wife and then you will be no more! Do you hear me?” He took a heavy step towards her, leaves crunching under his boots as he strode toward her. There was a stagger to his step, his own coronet sat askew on his head, mirroring the way Lucy’s sat. His cape dragging through the leaves, tearing through them with ease.

 Lucy instinctually put a hand out for Wendy, tucking the blunette behind the sea of fabric created by her skirts. Despite the fear that locked her in place, Lucy stared down the older man, ignoring the tremble that had overtaken her.

 “That won’t be happening!” Laxus stepped in front of her, sword at the ready. But Lucy could see the slight quake of his sword, the strain visible from how tightly his muscles were bunched under his clothing.

 “Jackal! Kyoka! Deal with them!” From the archway she had fled from ran the horrible man Lucy had hoped had died in his confrontation with Laxus and a woman she had never seen before. Long green hair trailed down her back, a sheer white dress detailed with purple thread stepped forth, something glinting in her clenched hand while the other stretched out in a flourish of fabric, dropping herself into a low curtsey.

 “Of course, _my King.”_ She smiled, taking a menacing step towards the haggard group. Jackal let out a manic laugh, blonde hair catching the fire light streaming out from the throne room before the pair charged. Loke lunged for Kyoka, dodging with an expertise that Lucy had never seen before while Laxus strove to keep Jackal occupied, sword moving so quickly that she could only see it whenever the light hit it.

 “Lucy…” The tugging on her skirts forced Lucy to turn away from the fight, only to see Wendy pointing behind them and she instantly focused on what had the girl so frightened. Tall, dark skinned and grinning at them wickedly was another of Mard Geers’ lackies, bearing down on them with unimaginable force. She couldn’t even scream before she was on the ground, her hands subconsciously clinging to Wendy and shielding her from the fall.

 "Miss Lucy!” Wendy cried, eyes wide as she took in the pain on the blonde woman’s face, but Lucy just held tighter, sitting up with the bluenette nestled safely in her arms.

 “Pathetic. You’re lucky to have been picked. Otherwise I’d have my fun with you.” He laughed, whole body shaking, “But as it is, you’ve made it hard for him. And in comparison, you would have preferred me, Sweetheart.”

 “Torafuzar! Stop delaying us. Grab her!” Mard Geer approached from behind them and Lucy gave Wendy one last look before she shoved the girl from her lap and took off, staggering upright. She fought with her dress, the layers of her skirt snapping around her ankles as she ran. Nails scratched at her back, snagging in the fabric but she kept going, tearing through the inner garden and into the burning palace. Embers licked at her skin and smoke threatened to choke her but still she ran. She could make out the sound of running footsteps over the din of the battle around her, trailing after her with a practiced ease while her legs burned, threatening to collapse under her.

 “Don’t let her escape!” Mard Geer’s voice echoed in her ears like a drum beat, each word shaking her to the core, but in her desperation, she didn’t notice the way Jackal split of the group, somehow having escaped the battle with Laxus. He tackled her from the side, her hip and shoulder colliding with the marble flooring of the entrance hall. Pain reverberated through her body, her mouth opening to scream but no sound left her, the fall stealing the last of her breath.

 Angry tears blurred her vision, her neck straining as she stared into the open night outside the castle doors, her freedom scant centimetres away. She stretched an arm out, fingers straining over the threshold, only for all hope to be dashed when a foot forced her hand down, the force twisting her delicate bones into unnatural angles that had her whimpering in pain.

 “Now, now. That just won’t do.” Mard Geer leered down at her, a manic gleam in his eyes that promised pain beyond her comprehension, “Seilah! Get it over with!”

 The order was followed immediately by words Lucy couldn’t understand, but she knew her fate was sealed. She was numb to everything, ever noise dulling to a quite roar in her ears as though she were drowning, her pain nothing but a figment of her imagination as the reality of her fate dawned on her. But it truly hit home when a hand fisted in her hair and she was dragged unceremoniously down the hallway, the rumble tearing at her skin.

 Servants ran past them, pales of water in hand, each one casting her a look of pity before carrying on, daring not to force the Kings hand. His coronet had been replaced by a resplendent crown of gold and diamond, a true sign of his rule now firmly in place. And yet, despite her predicament, Lucy could only pray that the others had escaped. She closed her eyes as they entered a dark chamber, the door closing with a dull thud that seemed all too loud in her ears. She could rest easily knowing someone had at least tried for her.

  **xXx The Princess and the Bandit xXx**

Voices whispered throughout the hallways, the once bright castle dull and empty, filled only with servants that dared pass from their duty to glance outside at the gallows. The garish monstrosity of death was constructed in the once beautiful courtyard that had been razed in the castle fires the week prior. The king had overseen the construction, making sure it was ready for the coronation party he planned, inviting all manner of nobility which had already started arriving.

 In a mockery of her titled, the newly appointed Princess sat in a chair atop the gallows, dressed only in a hessian cloth to reveal every bruise and scratch upon her porcelain skin. She sat blindfolded, her diadem from the engagement still resting upon the crown of her head, adding to the harsh display the king had set for his guests. But it was the way he prowled, echoing words over and over again that proved to everyone how ruthless he truly was.

 “This is how a true King rules. With an iron fist! No one will go against me. We are the new era and we will lead the world towards a new age!”

 As the day wore on, more people filtered into the court yard prior to the main event, though those faint of heart had been inclined to remain inside the feasting hall. It was the Priestess Seilah that opened the proceedings.

 "Welcome loyal subjects! King Mard Geer is overjoyed that you have come to attend the First Official Ball in his honour!” There were murmurs and scattered applause, but they were far from a joyous audience, “Now that you have all gather, the King would like to address you all himself.” She dropped to her knees, prostate before her King as Mard Geer rounded the chair Lucy sat upon, his fingers dancing along the back of her shoulders.

 “Welcome, my subjects!” A sinister smirk crossed his lips, eyes flashing with wicked intent, “As some of you know, we had some unwanted guests last week, a testament that there are some who would stand between myself and my throne. But today, I will show you exactly what happens to those that cross me. Today, my _dear wife_ will be a leading example of what happens to those that cross me.”

 His hand closed around her arm and he hauled her up out of her seat, fingers digging into her tender flesh enough to pull a startled cry from her chapped lips.

 “Today, we will show you the only punishment worthy of those that defy me!” He was grandstanding, but no one had the courage to stand up to him. The familiar face of Mard Geer’s lead soldier rose up the steps, a smile resting on his lips, “Jackal, if you please.”

 Those close enough to the gallows could see the way the blonde woman shook as she was passed from one man to the other, her legs barely holding beneath her as she was hauled to the centre of the platform. The cloth around her eyes was removed only a moment before a rope was thrust around her neck and tightened, her hands straining against their constraints as she blinked away the spots in her vision, taking in the audience before her. But it was the sight of her father, his face grim but firm, that brought tears to her eyes. She tried to mouth words to him, to plead that he step in, but he only shook his head, disappointment gleaming in his eyes.

 “Today, we say goodbye to our dear Princess. This is what becomes of traitors to the crown.” Mard Geer stepped into her field of vision, his hand clamping down on her cheeks with enough force that her teeth cut into her mouth, the copper liquid slipping between her lips easily and she gagged when he pressed his lips to hers, the sheer manic glee in his eyes making her gag until he pulled away, “Jackal…”

 “Oh, it would be my pleasure.” Jackal placed a hand on the lever of the trap door, grinning as he winked at her, “Night night Princess.”

 “ **Mard Geer!”** The scream was punctuated by the sound of the trap door dropping open and the sharp _snap_ of the rope going taught. Lucy had prayed it would be quick, but she knew her weight was nothing compared to what she had been prior to her disgrace of a marriage. She heard the stories that if those hung weren’t killed instantly that they died slowly, suffocating until the end finally came. It was with dread that she realised her luck had run out long ago.

 Tears fell as her body struggled despite her thoughts to remain still, her wrists burning against the rope that bound them in her attempt to escape. Her wounds burned almost as much as her lungs did, her throat working for air only to be deprived of it. She smiled as the darkness finally encroached on her vision, dragging her into the shadowed abyss she had prayed for, only to be violently jerked back to wakefulness as the tightness around her throat vanished.

 Her muscles worked themselves into a frenzy, inhaling so deeply that she experienced a whole new sense of dizziness that had nothing to do with choking.

 “Princess. You’re alright. We’ve got you.” It was then that she noticed the gentle hand of her back and despite how tired she was, Lucy lunged to the side, curious as to just how her legs had managed to move her dead weight. It was then, laying on her side, curling into herself tightly, that she saw the startled and hurt look on her closest guards’ face.

 “L-Lo… Leo…” She finally spoke, her voice a mere husk of what it had once been. It snapped the ginger haired man from his daze and he leant forward, his hands hovering just over her prone body.

 “Oi you stupid cat! What’s taking so long?” Laxus loomed over them, his sword at the ready, blood already gleaming off its sharp edge.

 “I’m trying here. She’s… she’s really hurt.” Loke whispered, eyes taking in her battered form with tears in his eyes, “Princess… I’m so sorry. I wish… I tried…”

 Despite her pain and panic and near euphoric relief of finally seeing a familiar face, Lucy _smiled._ Despite it all, she smiled up at her childhood friend and guard, “You came…”

 It was the straw that broke the camels back and he bundled her up in his arms, sobbing into her shoulder before he picked her up, cradling her broken body to his as he cried, “Princess. Mavis be praised.”

 Despite the sheer pandemonium going on around them, the trio took only a brief respite, the pair gathering themselves quickly. It was only then that Lucy took the chance to look around. Soldiers for the False king clashed with King Toma’s soldiers, a sight that had her eyes bulging. But her unspoken question was answered when Laxus glanced her way, never once dropping his guard.

 “After our encounter last week, I realised we needed more help. Zeref can be left alone for now, but we couldn’t lose the kingdom. The King, along with the Ruin Knights and the accompanying mages returned as soon as they could. Besides, you were pretty fucking brave running off like you did last week so that we could get away. We had a debt to repay.”

 “A debt that shall never have the chance to be paid in full you naïve imbecile!” Mard Geer stood before them, blood dripping from his shoulder and down his arm, running across his sword with a sick beauty as it curled across the silver, “Jackal!”

 In an instant, Jackal was upon them and Loke was forced to turn, not even blinking as he took the blow. Blood sprayed, a wordless shout left his lips and Lucy felt the ground meet her skin once again, only this time, she was too horrifying to scream. Her hands fluttered over her guards’ body, her heart hammering in her chest as she cried.

 “Leo? Loke! _Loke!”_ The clash of swords nearby had her glancing away from the blood the pooled beneath her as it seeped out from under her hands, her attempts at staunching the bleeding doing nothing for her dear friend. It was then that Lucy noticed the sheer ferocity that Laxus fought with. His teeth were clenched in a fierce snarl, his eyes determined as he hacked away at Jackal. The pompous man was cut down in seconds against the savage onslaught and Laxus turned on his heels, baring down on the newly crowned king with wild abandon.

 “I won’t have you kill any more of my family you sick fuck!” But despite the difference in size between Mard Geer and Laxus, they still met each other blow for blow. It showed the years of experience they had as the danced through the courtyard, passing between other battles with the fluidity of professional performers. Each move was precise, calculated, neither taking their eyes off their opponent.

 “Lucy!” The blonde woman blinked, staring at the young woman that suddenly stood before her. She blinked, taking in the vaguely familiar hair and stunning blue eyes on the girl that had spoken.

 “W-Wendy?” Lucy gasped, ignoring the way the air burned her throat, “What on Earthland are you doing on a battle field?”

 “I’m trained to be a medic in these situations. So don’t worry. I’ve got others with me to help with Loke. You should get out with us while you can.”

 “I can’t just leave you all. You came for me! I- Laxus is fighting with Mard Geer. He fought Ja-“ The words died on her lips as she glanced towards where Jackals body should have been, only to see a pool of blood in his place, “No. No no no no no no _. Where is he_?!” She staggered upright, panic surging through her so violently she nearly became physically sick. But still, Lucy tried to focus, her eyes flickering through the battles going on around her until her eyes landed on the limping figure of her tormentor, and her blood frozen. Everything slowed down as she took off, running and weaving between weapons and warriors alike. Every step rumbled like thunder in her ears as she scooped up a fallen sword, but as she got closer, she knew she would be too late.

 It happened without sound, the sword piercing through his back to protrude from his chest. She could she how he collapsed in on himself, eyes wide with disbelief as his own attacker collapsed with him. Blood mingled across the charred grass, staining the dirt beneath them, and a dull roar echoed through the battle field, forcing soldiers of both sides to come to a standstill.

 She staggered forward, her feet dragging as she fell to her knees beside him, watching as his once vibrant blue eyes locked onto hers, a silent question reflecting back at her. She lifted a shaking hand to his face, noticing how pale her had become. Jackal had gone still beside them, but Lucy couldn’t look away, not as he smiled at her so gently that it stole the breath from her body.

 “How sweet. Now the two of you traitors can die together.” The cold words twisted her heart and Lucy looked up, her hand falling limply to her side as she knelt. And yet, as she stared into the face of her tormentor, Lucy could only smile, a cold fury burning through her veins. Even as he levelled his sword with her neck, she felt no fear.

 “The only one dying today, Mard Geer, is you!” With a wordless cry, her other hand tightened on the sword she had picked up, pulling it back quickly before lunging forward, feeling the way the blade slipped forward, slicing through his flesh with ease. She staggered upright, a dark, twisted part of her taking pleasure in the shock on his face, “The only one dying today, is you _my King. **By my hand.”**_

**** Her other hand came up to grip the sword, pressing the blade further through his stomach, twisting it deeper. She smiled, even as tears feel from her eyes and the light left his eyes. It was only once his chest stilled that she pushed the blade away, allowing his body fall as she collapsed, no longer willing to support his weight.

 And as the soldiers around them watched, the true King took control, Mard Geers soldiers surrendering easily now that he was dead. And yet, Lucy could feel nothing. She was numb.

  **xXx The Princess and the Bandit xXx**

“Truly child. He is merely resting.” A voice called to her from the doorway of the castle infirmary and Lucy spun, her skirts billowing as she faced the Master of the Fairy Tail Guild, the very same guild that had come to her rescue.

 “Master Makarov.” Lucy tried to lower herself into a curtsy, but her own remaining injuries prevented her from doing so properly and she flushed.

 “Now, now. Don’t do that my dear. You need your own rest too.” His kind eyes looked up at her and Lucy couldn’t help the warmth that pooled in her chest. It had been a month since the day she had accepted her fate. And had then played a hand in changing it. The whole time Master Makarov had supported her and taken her in as his own, welcoming her to a family of unique and joyous people. Loke, who had once been part of the Guild had been well cared for as well and had pulled through his injuries easily enough, though he wouldn’t be returning to battle should the need arise.

 By some miracle, Jackal’s blade had also missed Laxus’ vital organs, and so every day since his near death, Lucy had been by his side, nursing him back to health with the help of Wendy and the Guild physician Porlyusica.

 “I have been resting. There isn’t much else to do while he sleeps. I have a book and a comfortable chair. I am cared for well enough thanks to Miss Mira and Miss Lisanna. I am truly grateful for everything you have done.” Lucy couldn’t help the tear that slipped down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away, “Truly…”

 “Lucy my dear. You are a blessing in disguise. If it weren’t for your situation, we would have lost the Kingdom. Despite the outcome and the pain that we have had to endure, Zeref no longer has a foothold on the Kingdom, his threat, while still existent, is greatly diminished. No matter what you say, you had a hand to play in that.” Makarov glanced at his grandson, still bandaged and sleeping, “And how goes Laxus? Fairing any better today?”

 Lucy hummed, biting her lip before she spoke up, “His fever has finally broken and he was finally awake for a full meal. We are grateful for that. We feared he may be a wrath by the time he healed otherwise.”

 The continued on, chatting about the goings on of the Kingdom. The Princess, the _rightful_ Princess Hisui had been found, or more accurately, brought out of hiding and had taken over for her father in repairing the Kingdom and weeding out the last of Zeref’s followers from the castle. She had even visited Lucy a number of times to check on her welfare and to offer her assistance to Lucy should she required it, going so far as the name Lucy as her heir to the throne, saying that she had earned the title through her bravely and hand in putting an end to Mard Geer and his tyranny.

 Days continued to pass, with Lucy tending to Laxus until he was well enough to leave the infirmary. She stayed by his side as he greeted his family, doting on him for the smallest of needs and making sure he was always comfortable. It was only after a week of full wakefulness, when Lucy was guiding him back to the infirmary, that he finally spoke up.

 “Oi, Blondie… Why are you doing this?” He winced when he realised just how blunt he sounded, shocked when he watched her flinch.

 “I-I apologise Mr Dreyar if I have offended… But…” Lucy hesitated, hands tightening in the folds of her skirt, “But it was the least I could do. You saved my life. As such, my life is yours. I have no means of repayment or gift to show my gratitude. So I-“

 “I don’t need your thanks Blondie. You played a part in putting an end to Mard Geer once and for all. In fact, if it wasn’t for you and how he sped up his plans, things wouldn’t have gone so well for us. I think.” Laxus sat on his bed, watching as she fidgeted, “Not just that but I think we’re even.”

 Her head snapped up at his words, watching as a smirk played on his lips, “What on Earthland do you mean by that?”

 He chuckled, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her forward so that they were mere centimetres apart, “I mean, if you hadn’t been there, I’m almost certain that Mard Geer would have run me through to make sure I couldn’t come back and stop him. Sure, he would have gloated, but no one would have had the element of surprise like you had. You _saved_ me, Lucy. I think I owe _you_ my life.”

 A blush coated her cheeks and he couldn’t help by notice how pretty she was in the candle light, “Surely Mr Dreyar, you are mistaken.” Her heart fluttered, her mind running through the memory over and over again. She wouldn’t deny how panicked she had been at the time, the thought of his death still haunted her in her dreams and having learned more about him since he had woken, she found herself sickened by the thoughts of if she hadn’t taken action at the time.

 “Lucy…” He whispered to her, breath fanning her face and she leant forward, “You’re brave, and beautiful and you have a hell of a temper. Don’t sell yourself short.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted on Fanfiction and posted as a stand alone! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
